The Girls II
by sweetnsexiwildthang
Summary: [The Girls by Amy Goldman Koss] After Candace dumped Maya, Renee and Brianna, who will fall under Candace's charming spell next?
1. Darcy's Dumped

nicole  
  
It felt good to be friends with Candace. I had never before experienced such a friendship! But for now, I had to really help her get that annoying little Darcy off her back. I felt so sorry for Candace! She actually had to bother with that creep! Darcy was really getting on my nerves. She practically revered Candace, like Candace was a goddess or something. I mean, Candace is nice and all that, but it's not like she can control me.  
I didn't expect to really do anything with Candace after that day when she took me under her wing to have lunch with her. I didn't realize that was how it worked. But from that day on, Candace kept in touch with me. I was utterly relieved. I thought I was going to have to witness her kindness and then be blown away like leaves in the wind. But no, Candace stuck to her guns and stayed with me! I really liked her for that.  
We went to the mall that very same day. And I finally helped Candace see what a slobbering, adoring, revering little puppy Darcy was over her. "Dear lord, what a total mess this store is," Candace wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You are so right Candace. That store shouldn't even be here, it's so revolting," Darcy quickly agreed. "Do you have to agree with everything she says?" I asked, rounding on Darcy. Candace looked at me and smiled. "You're right, Nicole. You are so right. Darcy does agree with me on everything I say. How boring." She looked at her fingernails, as if saying that her fingers had more interest. I giggled to myself. "What's so funny?" Darcy snapped. "Don't yell at her, Darcy!" Candace warned. "I was just thinking that since Candace rather look at her fingernails than you, then they must feign more interest," I said, smiling my sweetest smile. Candace hooted with laughter. "Good one, Nikki!" she said. "Oh, sorry, I should have asked before I called you Nikki. I don't like being called Candy, after all." She flashed her beaming smile at me. I grinned back.  
I could see Darcy was fuming. But she kept on smiling, as if it was all part of the plan. Why was she smiling? I expected her to attack me! Then Candace spoke. "Let's think.if Nicole was a colour, what would she be?" she asked. "I know what Darcy would be!" I piped up. "What?" "Green. For envy," I smiled at Darcy, who definitely looked green by now. "Ugh," Candace wrinkled her nose at Darcy. "Get that disgusting look off your face. I never thought you to be the jealous type, Darcy. C'mon Nikki, let's leave. You'll have to call your mother, Darcy, because mine doesn't accept jealousy." She beckoned me to come with her, and hooked her arm with mine, flouncing away.  
  
darcy  
  
I couldn't believe it. I just stared at the two girls skipping away, leaving me in the dust. I had no friends. I always thought it would always be Candace and I forever. We had been friends for so long! But now.  
We were done. We were over. She had dumped me like she had dumped the other three. Now the whole school would know I did something terrible to Candace! I would have no friends! Who could I turn to? This was awful! Now there was just N and C: Need Candace. Candace was the only one who always pulled us together. Now what would I do? Could I even go back to those traitors Brianna, Maya, and Renee? It was more than I could stand. They would know that now I too, had been dumped by my best friend. I had to find someone else quick!  
My mom picked me up and we drove silently. Keloryn was in the car. "So how was it?" she asked. "Terrible," I said sullenly. "Why?" my mother was suddenly involved. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked, holding them back. But I stared at Keloryn. She was smirking; she knew what had happened. "All I'm going to say is that I knew it would happen someday," Keloryn announced, turning back around to face the front. My mother was oblivious to anything that had happened. She didn't even bother to ask further. 


	2. Boy Troubles

candace  
  
Nicole was so funny! And she helped me get that annoying Darcy away from me. I grinned at her. She was fantastic! But now I had to find more people that were interesting, because I only had her. Then I had a flash back to grade one, when I was best friends with someone else.who was it? Oh yes, Risa. She was fun.for a while, and then she just became jealous when I found Darcy. Jealousy is so tacky. She was no good. Unless she had changed, which I should have found out.  
Then I remembered. Risa was in my geography class! It would be a perfect situation to get together.  
I eyed Risa when geography came. She never once looked back at me. She was giggling with some blonde girl beside her. Then I realized who it was. It was that traitor Renee! She had friends still? Then I remembered those twerps Maya and Brianna. I yawned. It was all so boring. But not Nicole. She was fiery and passionate, like her gorgeous hair. I loved that. Anyway, I looked over at Risa and finally we caught eyes. I winked. She stared back with her face as hard as stone. It was almost as if she was glaring at me; but that didn't make sense. Everyone liked Candace, it was always Candace who did everything. I was so sick of it. Then I realized Risa was glaring at me. She was mad at me! I had never experienced this before. And that only made me want her even more.  
I went up to her after class. "You wanna do lunch?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "Uh, no thanks," Risa said with a snobby air as she flounced away. I just stared at her. No one had ever refused "doing lunch" with me before. Then again, Risa was so snobby. I didn't need her. But I did know what I could do.  
I stopped in front of the door just as a cute boy with light brown hair was going through. "Excuse me," he said, trying to pass. "Wanna do lunch?" I asked politely as I hoped my eyelashes were long enough. The boy smiled. "Sure. Of course, you're Candace. How could I refuse?" he said, still smiling. I smiled my most perfect smile back.  
We went to lunch together. I ignored the catcalls and the "Way to go, buddy!" we heard. I strolled, my hips swaying, to the table under the window.  
I could just see Brianna going green as I sat with her ultimate crush, Eric.  
  
brianna  
  
I grabbed Renee's arm as we made our way into the cafeteria. "Renee, is that Eric Candace has on her arm?" I asked frantically. "I, um, think so," Renee said dully. "Yeah, it's him," Maya piped up. "He's in our geography class, remember Renee?" "Oh yeah!" Renee said. "Yeah. Whoop-dee-doo" I said, slumping down in my chair. "Don't feel bad," Maya consoled me. "I'm sure a guy like him won't fall for Candace."  
But I was sure he would. He was just the kind of guy who would fall for the prettiest girl. I was so jealous. How could this happen? I tried to avoid staring at the table under the window where Candace flipped her sparkling hair and smiled, flashing her pearly whites. I could just see Eric falling under her charming spell. Then I realized something.  
"Guys!" I said suddenly. "Um, what?" Renee asked slowly. "Darcy's not there! Where is she?" I asked curiously. "Probably sick," was Maya's excuse. "I, um, think she, um, got kicked out of the, um, clique," Renee said. "No way. She's Candace's best friend!" I cried.  
But then again, everyone got kicked out sometime. I wondered how Darcy was handling it. I hoped God was punishing her for all that torture and cruelty she had bestowed upon us while we had been with Candace.  
I looked around to see if she was in the lunchroom. Then I saw her. Her usual flashing forest green eyes were dull and lifeless; her typical buoyant auburn hair was slack and limp. She ate her lunch meekly and as unnoticeable as she could. I knew why. She didn't want anyone noticing she had been kicked out of the clique. That she had seemingly been thrown out of heaven and onto dusty Earth. But everyone knew. I did feel a slight pang of pity, but she had deserved it.  
"I, um, talked with Risa today," Renee said. "Who's Risa?" Maya asked. "Candace's old best friend," I explained. "What did she say?" I asked Renee. "Just that, um, she might have, um, lunch with us sometime," Renee said. "That's cool," I said, shrugging. "Is Risa that girl you were talking to in geography class, Renee?" Maya asked. "Um, yeah," Renee replied. "Candace asked her if she wanted to do lunch with her," Maya said simply. "Looks like she's recruiting back some of her old crowd," I said.  
I just hoped she never came near me again. 


	3. The problems and the party

nicole  
  
I tried not to be too disgusted as Candace brought over a new person. Moreover, it was a him. Not that I don't like boys, of course, but I thought she would have picked someone better than some jerk from geography. I forced a smile.  
"Nicole, this is Eric. Eric, Nicole," Candace said with her arms flourishing. "Hi," he said. He was clearly embarrassed. How immature. "Hello," I said in my coolest voice.  
They sat down. Candace talked, with her eyes on Eric, flipping her hair so it shone in the sunlight. I nearly gagged. It was clear what she wanted to do. She wanted this lifeless prawn for her boyfriend. I had no trouble with that, and I also had no problem with leaving them to their business.  
"I can see you'll be a while," I said icily, getting up and walking away. I heard Candace saying something, but it's not like I cared.  
"Figured out what she's like yet?" a girl from another table called. She had light brown hair and the darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen. "What do you mean? Are you guys talking about Candace?" I edged closer. "Yeah. A real witch, isn't she?" a childish looking girl with outrageous bangs smirked. "Not really," I said, defending Candace. I mean, she was pretty rude sometimes but she wasn't a total witch. "Oh, okay," the girl with light brown hair said sarcastically. "No, really. She isn't that bad," I said. "Yeah, um, she is," said the quiet girl with platinum blonde hair.  
I sat down. "Well, what do you mean?" I asked. The girl with brown hair looked up. "I can tell you my story," she said. "It all started in grade five for me. I had a few meager friends, nothing much. Candace had her crowd of Darcy, Harriet, and Leslie. They were popular. They were wanted. Their approval was sought, but everyone loved Candace the most. Who could resist that perfect smile and that subtle flip of her gorgeous hair? Of course, Darcy, Fara and Leslie were much admired as well. Darcy was so cute, so feisty. Fara was Spanish and could dance amazingly. Leslie was so pretty and smart as well. Well, one day we were having a class discussion on religion. I told the class I was very religious and respected God, and admired him. I beamed. All I had seen while I was talking was Candace, the most popular girl, staring at me with huge interest. That afternoon, she asked me if I wanted to do lunch with her. I readily accepted. I really liked Candace. She was so nice, so kind. But what did bug me were her games. She played games, and we had to go along with it. She and Darcy would insult us all, and we would smile, we would take it, so that we could survive and still be with Candace," she took a breath. I suddenly realized why Darcy had been smiling at me after I had insulted her. She was willing to take it for Candace! The girl went on.  
"Eventually, Leslie snapped one day. She yelled and screamed at Candace in the schoolyard. I still remember it. Candace just stood there, looking as cool and calm as could be, and there was Leslie, freaking out and everyone staring at her. I have no idea what happened to her. Her family moved away soon afterwards. And then Candace found."  
"Me," said the blonde. I could tell she was straining from saying too many "ums". "I moved here in grade six. Candace was fascinated because I was so quiet and, um, different. Fara was still with us but um, Candace talked about her constantly behind her back. She was getting bored of her. I was um, surprised that she wasn't bored of Darcy yet but they were two peas in a pod, always laughing and giggling together. When Candace, um, asked me if I wanted to do lunch with her I didn't know what to um, say. The most popular girl had picked me to be with her at lunch! It was then that I, um, became friends with Brianna," she paused to smile at her friend.  
"Eventually, one day Candace decided Fara was too boring to be friends with her. When she had her birthday party, she just didn't, um, invite her. I felt sad. Fara was very kind to all of us. She's in my math class, and, um, she's no longer the lively girl she, um, used to be," she said. "What're your names, by the way?" I asked quietly. "I'm Brianna," said the brown-haired girl. "I'm Renee," said the blonde. "I'm Maya," said the childish one. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "You didn't get to tell your story." "What is there to say? Candace liked me because I came from a bad area where people shot each other. She found me interesting for a while, then dropped me," Maya said shortly.  
I couldn't believe this. These girls would lie so profusely about Candace? "You guys are a joke," I said, snorting. "How could you say such things about Candace? She's really nice! I bet you guys are just covering up for your own bad deeds!"  
They looked at me with blank expressions. I stood up. "I can see why Candace decided to 'drop you'."  
  
candace  
  
I couldn't believe Nicole would leave like that! How could I have been wrong about her? I turned back to Eric, trying not to lose his interest.  
"What's up with her?" he asked. "I have no idea," I rolled my eyes. "She's usually not like that." "You know, I always thought you were some kind of snob, no offense," he said. "But you're not. You're nice." "Thanks, Eric. It's nice to know that you think so highly of me," I said sweetly. "See? You're like, no other girl. Most girls are so shy. It really bugs me." "I know. Some people just aren't confident enough to say what they mean. I, however, speak my mind." "I like that," he said quietly.  
I glanced over at the other table as Eric took a sip of his Coke. I was shocked to see Nicole, of all people, sitting with them. What was she doing with a bunch of traitors? It was practically a felony. I turned up my nose and went back to face Eric. He was kind of cute, in a rugged-type way.  
"Where's your other friend? Daisy, I think her name is," Eric said. "Darcy," I said in a warning tone. "Oh. Where is she?" "I have no idea." "Isn't she your best friend?" "Oh, not anymore. She got jealous of my new friend, Nicole. Jealousy is so tacky," I said. "There she is, over at that table. She's all alone." "Darcy really is a dear, but as I've said before, she was like a little annoying piece of toilet paper stuck to my shoe that I couldn't get off," I said.  
Eric laughed. "She was really that bad? You guys seemed like pretty good pals." "Oh, you know, friends squabbles," I said, trying to stray away from the subject. "I mean, she was utterly envious of Nicole. I just find that so disturbing. I just want this world to be a happier place. And that means everyone gets along. Jealousy equals disliking, which I dislike. Which doesn't work at all for my system," I said, sipping my iced tea. "Well, I've gotta go. But," he hesitated. "You wanna come to my house tomorrow? I'm having a party. Practically all of grade eight is coming." "I'll be there," I winked. 


	4. Soggy plans

renee  
  
Brianna was freaking out way too much over Eric. I was sure that he would eventually see through Candace. But then again, we were fooled ourselves for the longest time.  
After lunch, I made my way to homeroom. Candace was standing in the doorway. She faced me.  
"I don't know what happened to you, Renee. I mean, you were always slow on the uptake, but you sure were fast to get away from me," she said. "I guess I, um, was slow in figuring out how cruel you were, but once I did, um, figure you out, I took, um, action fast," I said. The whole class was watching us. "Well, deary, um, um, um, um, um, I hope, um, um, I'll see you, um, um, um, at Eric's party tomorrow, um, um, um, um, um, so I can totally, um, um, um, humiliate you," she said, imitating me by adding in "ums". "I'll be there so I can, um, show you that your evil little plans don't always, um, work." "Fine. See you there, um, um, um, um, um, Renee," Candace sneered.  
The rest of class, I was zoned out. I couldn't miss the party, because then Candace would say to everyone that I had chickened out. It was a huge predicament, because my mom might not even let me go. Either way, I was going to let Brianna know that Eric was having a party.  
  
candace  
  
My mom dropped me off at Eric's house. It was gigantic. It reminded me strongly of Darcy's house. Practically everything just said "this costs so much money!" My house wasn't tacky like that. But I suppose if you're going to have a party, you might as well show off how big and grand your house is. When I walked in, there were expensive painting and furniture everywhere. Leather couches, stylish wood furnishings, the works. I rolled my eyes. This was supposed to be "classy"? I almost made me puke.  
I caught up with Nicole. "Hey, Nikki," I said. "Hey! When'd you get here?" she asked me. "Oh, just a few minutes ago," I shrugged. This wasn't turning into an entertaining conversation. "Have any idea where Renee is?" I asked her, not even bothering to consider the fact that she might not even know Renee. "Oh, she's by the pool," Nicole said shortly. I could tell she was angry with me, but there was no point in telling her. She'd just get angrier. I went out to the pool.  
Everyone was partying and jamming to the music. I danced for a little while. I saw Renee standing there with Brianna. I sashayed up to them.  
"Well, hello girls," I said. Renee was wearing the cheapest little one- piece I'd ever seen. It was plain, old, bright red, shouting, "Look how unfashionable I am!" As for Brianna, her two piece had bleach marks on it, plus it was black, making her look like a big fat cow. Her dull eyes and huge nose topped the look off. These two were just pathetic.  
"Having fun, I see? I don't recall this being a costume party, dears. Better take those hideous masks off before you get made fun of, now," I said as loudly as I could. People were sniggering and it seemed as if they were all watching. Perfect.  
"Renee, you look so drab. Pick yourself a good-looking bathing suit for once, will you?" I said. We were standing right by the pool. I grabbed her, and threw her right in, drab old bathing suit and all. She squealed and everyone laughed, getting back to their dancing. But then they stopped. I didn't notice Brianna behind me. She ran up, the little brat, and pushed me in!  
I couldn't hear or see. I was just angry. I came back up to the surface to hear and see everyone cheering and stomping their feet.  
"Way to go, Brianna!" people yelled. I couldn't believe this. People were cheering? For her? But I was the popular one!  
I dragged myself out of the pool. My jeans and top were soaked. I was seething. "You-little-brat," I said through my teeth, making my way through the crowd to a laughing Brianna. Someone pulled me back.  
"I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour in my house," Eric said. "Call your mom. You're going home."  
I called my mom. When she pulled up, seeing me soaked through and through, and dragging myself, squelching in my wet sneakers, I glared.  
"Don't even think of asking," I said. 


End file.
